


Grumpy sleep

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Series: Get some sleep [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Grumpy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, eruri - Freeform, good thing there's a tag for this lol cause Levi is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: No one likes to be woken up. Levi likes it even less. (modern au, domestic fluff)
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Get some sleep [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971058
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	Grumpy sleep

Levi slept two to three hours per day. Sometimes four. Not nearly enough sleep for someone to fully recover and rest, but years of habit had made him adapt. Everyone who knew him knew of his unusual sleeping habits, and sleeping schedules - because of his night time job as janitor, he might sleep between 4 and 7AM, or between 4 and 7PM. However, the important and obvious thing was that he _needed_ those hours of undisturbed sleep, as few as they were, in order to be able to function. Any disturbance would have catastrophic results.

You don't wake Levi up. He wakes up on his own.

Erwin had long learned that fact. He had given up pretty earlier on in their relationship to try and give him farewell kisses when Levi had crashed at a schedule that matched with Erwin leaving in the morning for work; as romantic as that little gesture might be, Levi already knew Erwin loved him. No need to put that love to the test by sleepy grumpiness.

Of course, not everyone knew of this, and that was the problem. Because _someone_ started ringing the doorbell at 9AM one morning. And not just, one ringing. It was continuous. Not even in a normal 'casual ringing to see if people are home'. No. It was _continuous._

Levi felt it in his bones. He wasn't even graced with the time to go through the normal stages of lazy denial and rolling on the bed, drowsy confusion and wondering if the sound was real or a dream, because the ringing just skipped all that and hammered itself into his brain, jolting him awake, groggy, tired, and mostly angry.

"Oh for fuck's sake."

The ringing stopped. Levi glared at the clock on the nightstand; yeah, nine fucking AM. He had gone to bed at eight; even kissed Erwin goodbye before he left because _Levi_ was still awake. He was supposed to be asleep. He _could **not**_ be awake right now.

Levi stared at the bedroom door with an angry scowl. There was only silence outside, and he couldn't hear anything outside the apartment either. He exhaled sharply. Ok, he'd be grumpy for the whole day, yes, but it was salvageable; although it clearly wasn't a dream, whoever it was that had rang had acquired a spec of intelligence and understood no one was home. They'd leave. They already had.

Of course not.

The moment Levi threw himself back down on the pillow, the ringing started again and _fuck_ he would have that doorbell removed because he'd never be able to stand that sound again.

Levi threw the covers and himself off the bed. He was just in underwear, but he didn't care. He stormed barefooted out the bedroom and through the house, grabbed the lock and threw the door open.

A mailman was standing outside and nearly jumped at the sudden abrupt movement and the sight of a small, clearly sleep deprived and very angry man in underwear. The mailman took a moment to gather himself from the startle, as if a door opening after he had rang on the doorbell for _five fucking minutes_ was the most unexpected thing in the world.

"Oh! Excuse me, I-I'm sorry, are you... are you Mr Erwin Smith?"

"No," Levi spat out. Fuck his head was already throbbing.

"Oh, but does he-"

"Yeah. Do I have to sign anything?"

"No, no, you just need-" the mailman barely extended a huge package before Levi swipped it off his hands. "Okay then, I-"

"Anything else?"

"N-No, just... Sorry. Sorry. Have a good day, sir. Sor-"

Levi grunted something and threw the door shut.

He didn't glare at the package. He didn't have enough energy for that. He just threw it on the couch, turned on his heels, crossed the house back to his bedroom, threw the second door shut behind himself and dived headfirst into the bed.

"For fuck's sake," he muffled into his pillow. His eyes hurt, his head hurt, his everything hurt.

Sheer exhaustion does wonders to falling back asleep, but it certainly does not to improve a mood when waking up. With his already fragile sleep schedule completely fiddled with, Levi dragged himself very angrily throughout the house, cursing the absolute monstrosity that glared back at him on the mirror, cursing his cleaning, cursing the groceries shop, cursing his lunch at 5PM, cursing having to go to work in some hours.

As soon as Erwin arrived home, all jolly and happy and productive and functional, Levi cursed him too. Erwin halted by the entrance hall. He blinked, looking at Levi from a safe distance. His stance was almost comical.

"Wow."

"Fuck you too."

"What happened?"

 _"That_ happened," Levi pointed at the offensive package he had purposefully blocked for the entire day in order to stop himself from throwing it out the window, and therefore nullifing the source of his current exhaustion. Erwin turned around at it.

"Oh." He had a guilty expression on his face. "At what time did the mailman come?"

"At nine in the fucking morning."

Erwin grimaced visibly. "Levi, you do know it's a normal working schedu-"

"He fucking rang the bell for _five fucking minutes_ , Erwin. I want that doorbell removed."

"We need a doorbell."

"We need something that doesn't ring in my fucking _bones,_ for fuck's sake."

"Okay. We'll work on that later." Whether it was true or not, Levi felt like Erwin was purposefully trying to be appease him, and he was simultaneously relieved and irritated by it.

"What the fuck did you order, anyway?"

"Doesn't matter now. You look terrible, Levi."

"No shit, someone just rang the fucking door for five-"

"You should go sleep."

"What, now? Are you fucking kidding me? We need to have dinner, and-"

"We won't die if we don't have dinner," Erwin shrugged his coat off and walked up to him. The resolution in his steps compared to his initial cautiousness irritated Levi.

"Of course we need to have dinner. And I have to go to work, you idiot."

"Call in sick."

"I'm not sick."

"Let's go to bed? I'm a bit tired too."

"You're not fucking tired."

"Not nearly as much as you, no."

"I'm not tired."

 _"Levi."_ Erwin said sharply. Levi crossed his arms in front of his chest. Grumpiness incarnated. "I love you, but you are absolutely unbearable when you are like this. _"_

Grumpiness and stubborness.

"What the fuck did you order?"

"Even if it was the most amazing thing in the world, you'd still want to strangle me, so let's leave it."

True. But Levi didn't want to admit it.

"Erwin, stop being-"

"Levi, _you_ stop being. I'll call your boss and say you're ill. You need to sleep. Now."

Levi glared up at Erwin. Fuck he really _was_ tall. And he'd be able to pick Levi up in the air like a fucking feather and carry him to the bedroom without any effort, while Levi would have to work through layers of irritation and exhaustion to just be an asshole.

Okay, fine.

Not wanting to admit defeat though, Levi grumpily turned around to the bedroom without a word. He shoved his clothes off and pushed himself to the bed, trying to relax, knowing very well he couldn't.

Erwin laid down shortly afterwards, holding Levi close to him and breathing slowly and calmly.

"I haven't called my boss."

"I will, don't worry." He started softly brushing his hair. Levi's eyes were stinging with sleep. "Everything will still be here for you to deal with when you wake up, and it'll be much easier. You don't need to do anything now. Try to relax a bit, please."

"You know I can't appreciate anything right now until I've had some sleep."

"I know. Then sleep."

Erwin's fingers running through his hair felt really nice though. Levi closed his eyes a bit before remembering something and opening them again.

"The mailman. The fucker was like terrified."

"You're not exactly friendly looking when someone wakes you up, Levi."

"He said sorry."

"I'm sure he did."

"He better be fucking sorry."

"Yes, Levi. I'm sure he is."

Levi glared at the wall.

"Now I'm angry again."

Erwin sighed.

"Levi, for goodness sake. Sleep."

Levi glared at Erwin.

"If I didn't love you, I'd fucking punch you right now."

"I love you too. Now sleep."

Levi gave a comical _'hmph'_ and grabbed Erwin's arm, pulling him over and basically crashing himself under Erwin's body. It soon became uncomfortable, sure, but the weight was like a giant cuddle for a while.

Levi slept for eight hours.

.

the end

.

**Author's Note:**

> Three guesses where I got the idea for this from.
> 
> Thanks for reading, reviews and corrections to English and encouraged and welcome.


End file.
